Megane Baka Kateko!
by Pride 00
Summary: Kejadian absurd yang membuat sang Boboiboy Gempa untuk tak berniat lagi berurusan dengan gadis berkaca mata. Apa lagi jika gadis itu seorang Otaku liar !


**Megane Baka Kateko!**

 **.**

Kejadian absurd yang membuat sang Boboiboy Gempa untuk tak berniat lagi berurusan dengan gadis berkaca mata. Apa lagi jika gadis itu seorang Otaku liar !

 **######################**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim panas tak menyurutkan semangat seorang gadis berkacamata untuk pergi ke toko guna membeli stok tinta yang sudah habis. Sawamura Keiko namanya. Seorang gadis yang murah senyum dan dapat diandalkan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah.

"Tch! Kenapa harus habis sekarang? Sudah hawa panas belum lagi jarak toko yang jauh!"

Dengan keringat yang kini mulai membasahi tubuhnya, Keiko berjalan gontai sambil merutuki sang surya yang seenaknya memancarkan sinar super menyengat yang hanya membuat orang-orang jengah padannya. Memang benar, musim panas di Jepang bukan sesuatu yang cukup menyenangkan.

Mungkin bila kau pergi ke pantai atau menikmati suasana _**Comiket**_ * itu tak masalah. Namun, lain lagi bila kau harus berjalan di tengah teriknya panas matahari. Orang-orang akan lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di rumah dengan semangka dan pendingin ruangan yang dinyalakan, daripada harus melakukan aktifitas di luar ruangan.

Dengan semangat yang tersisa, Keiko membuka pintu geser toko yang sudah menjadi tempat langganan tetapnya untuk membeli tinta. tanpa malu-malu Keiko pun melenggang masuk dan menuju rak tempat dimana botol tinta dipajang untuk menarik minat pembeli. Namun, siapa sangka ketika tangan putihnya akan meraih botol tersebut, sebuah tangan lain yang jauh lebih besar ukuranya juga sama-sama melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf ya Gempa- _senpai_. Gara-gara aku _senpai_ harus mengalah."

"Ha ha ha, bukannya sudah wajar kalau seorang _senpai_ mengalah pada _kohai_ -nya?"

Kini Keiko sedang berjalan pulang sambil membawa kantung kresek berisi botol tinta yang ia butuhkan.

Siapa sangka diirnya akan bertemu dengan salah satu _senpai_ yang menjadi primadona di SMA-nya—Boboiboy Gempa. Sosok senpai dengan tinggi ideal, porsi tubuh yang pas dan wajah bak model pria ternama itu adalah seorang siswa yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh semua siswa di sekolah. tak hanya pandai pelajaran dan olahraga, sifat murah senyumnya itu selalu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya termasuk Keiko menjadi nyaman bila bersamanya. Belum lagi jabatan _**Fuku Kaichou**_ * yang ia pegang membuat dirinya menjadi sosok yang sempurna dia mata semua orang.

"Oh ya, aku dengar Keiko jago buat komik ya?"

Pujian yang dilontarkan Gempa membuat gadis berkacamata itu sedikit morona malu. Bahkan, saking malunya ia sampai salah tingka di depan _senpai_ yang ia kagumi tersebut.

"E-eh? Tidak sejago itu kok. A-aku hanya suka menggambar apa yang terlintas di benakku."

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu," Gempa tersenyum mencoba menyemangati gadis yang berusia jauh lebih muda darinya tersebut. "Bagiku semua orang yang membuat komik adalah orang-orang hebat. Alasan ku untuk jauh-jauh datang dari Malaysia untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Jepang karena ingin mendalami bidang membuat komik."

Keiko terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa _senpai_ nya itu ternyata juga suka membuat komik.

"Sayangnya … bakat menggambarku malah kalah daripada adikku yang kini sudah menjadi artis _**Pixiv**_ *." ucap Gempa tanpa semangat ketika mengingat gambarannya seperti gambaran anak TK.

"Itu Tidak benar!"

" ? "

"Menurutku _Senpai_ itu sudah hebat. Bahkan di usia muda saja sudah membuat _**LN**_ _*_ yang laris dipasaran. Bahkan aku dengar karya _LN Senpai_ akan di adaptasi ke dalam anime." ucap Keiko.

Gempa terkejut melihat Keiko sedikit emosional—mengingatkan dirinya pada adiknya, Api.

Yang ia tahu, Keiko adalah salah satu anggota klub manga sekaligus asisten sekertaris Osis. Selama Gempa bekerja menjadi anggota Osis, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat sosok Keiko dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Sosok gadis berkacamata itu lebih dikenal sebagai gadis kalem yang santun.

"He he … aku tak menyangka ada yang tahu soal itu. Tapi _Sangkyuu_ atas _support_ mu, Keiko."

Lagi-lagi Keiko hanya bulshing tak jelas. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dua kali ia dipuji oleh sosok pria berambut hitam yang selalu mengenakan topi terbalik yang menurut Keiko sedikit lucu. Nampaknya, para gadis di sekolahnya akan iri bila tahu dirinya sedang dipuji-puji oleh sosok pengeran sekolah.

Selama perjalanan keduannya pun bercanda ria membahas hal-hal yang sekirannya dapat membuat suasana tak canggung. Dengan sikap Gempa yang mudah beradaptasi dengan suasana apapun, tak membuat pemuda itu merasa kesulitan dalam menghadapi semua orang. Bahkan, sosok Keiko yang mirip dengan adiknya Halilintar—sama-sama sedikit bicara—dapat tersnyum lepas mendengar segela ucapan Gempa.

Ketika akan berpisah di penghujung jalan, Keiko pun menatap malu-malu Gempa. Awalnya ia ingin mengatakannya sejak tadi. Namun, karena keasyikan mengobrol dan rasa tak percaya diri yang besar, membuat gadis itu terus mengurungkan niatannya itu. Namun, kali ini ia hurus mengungkapkannya. Demi masa depan karirnya sebagai seorang _**Mangaka**_ *

" _Senpai_? maukah kau membaca komik buatan ku?"

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar pendapatku? Apa tak sebaiknya kau bertanya pada adiku saja?" Gempa menatap Keiko yang tak jauh ada di dekatnnya. Awalnya ia terkejut ketika diminta pertolongan untuk membantunya dalam menilai karya komik miliknya.

Padahal ia sudah menyarankan untuk bertemu dengan Air, adiknya yang kini menyangdang predikat Artis Pixiv terbaik selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Namun, gadis berkacamata malah menolak.

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan adik _senpai_ kecuali Taufan," ucap Keiko. "Lagipula aku hanya ingin tahu apakah komik ciptaanku mudah dipahami oleh pembaca atau tidak. Senpai yang sudah ahli dalam dunia tulis menulis pasti dapat menilai apakah suatu karya dapat diterima oleh orang banyak atau tidak."

Melihat wajah Keiko, membuat Gempa iba. Ia tahu kalau Keiko sedikit malu bila membahas tentang hobi yang ditekuninya.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah memohon begitu …."

Tali pembungkus map itu Gempa buka perlahan-lahan. begitu segel pelindung terbuka, Gempa langsung menarik kertas yang tersimpan baik di dalamnya. Gempa pikir Keiko akan membuat komik bertema romansa atau kehidupan remaja seperti gadis pada umunya. Namun, nyatanya Boboiboy tertua diantara lima bersaudara itu salah kaprah dengan hipotesis miliknya.

 _Perut yang tersobek sehingga organ di dalamnya keluar …._

 _Darah dan organ manusia berceceran di jalanan …._

 _Ekspresi horor beberapa karakter yang melihat temannya mati dengan sangat sadis …._

Itulah gambar dari beberapa panel yang ia lihat pertama kali. Bahkan,saking syok nya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Remaja tersebut sampai tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Semua hipotesa miliknya runtuh dalam sekian detik.

"Pembukannya cukup menarik perhatian bukan?" Keiko mengucap semangat ketika Gempa membuka map coklat tersebut. Nampaknya, Keiko tak sadar bila Gempa sedang berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa jiwanya yan melayang saking syoknya dengan komik buatannya.

"A-ano … apakah ini akan dikirim ke majalah horor?" Gempa bergidik ngeri ketika membaca lagi komik buatan Keiko. Bahkan, telapak tangannya sedikit basah akan keringat saking tak tak kuasa menahan takut atas sisi liar Keiko dalam membuat komik.

Melihat ekspresi Gempa yang tak seperti biasanya, membuat Keiko beranggapan bahwa komik ciptannya aneh. Rasa percaya diri yang sudah ia bangun, perlahan-lahan mulai terkikis.

"Apa ada hal yang aneh?" ucap Keiko gemetaran.

"Bu-bukan begitu …" Gempa mencoba mencari kata-kata yang cocok agar _mangaka_ muda itu tak berputus asa. Walau sejujurnya Gempa ingin mengatakan bahwa komik tersebut memang aneh.

"Kau tadi bilang akan mengirmkannya ke _Shonen Jump_ bukan?" ucap Gempa. "Menurutku sebaiknya kau menggambar yang lebih sesuai untuk remaja cowok. Seperti kemenagan berkat rasa persahabatan atau—"

"SENPAI INI NGOMONG APA!"

Gempa terkejut bukan main ketika ucapannya terpotong. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi, ketika sosok Keiko yang pendiam berubah menjadi sosok liar yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan karakter seperti dirinya.

"MANA ADA ORANG YANG MAU MEMBACA KOMIK YANG SELALU MENGOCEH TENTANG KEADILAN!"

"A-anu maksud—" Gempa berusaha untuk menenangkan Keiko. Namun, belum selesai ia meneruskan perkataannya, Keiko sudah kembali menggila bagai nenek sihir yang berhasil melakukan ritual sihir.

"DARAH DAGING ORGAN DALAM YANG BERTEBARAN. ORANG BAIK YANG HANCUR REMUK. TOKOH UTAMA YANG PUNYA SISI GELAP! PERSAHABATAN ANTAR LAKI-LAKI YANG RUMIT TAK TAHU TEMAN ATAU LAWAN!HEROINE YANG HILANG BEGITU SAJA SETELAH KELUAR SEKEJAP!"

"Tapi, anak-anak yang membaca ini—"

"Dunia ini menuntut unsur cerita yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya _Senpai_!" kini Keiko menatap tajam Gempa. Ia sudah lupa dengan sikap sopannya terhadap sosok di hadapannya. "BENAR! KAKEK DARI TOKOH HEROINE AKAN MENJADI SOSOK ANTAGONIS YANG SESUNGGUHNYA! INI BENAR-BENAR MENGEJUTKAN!" lanjutnya kembali masuk dalam mode liarnya.

"H-halaman ini sangat membuatku terkesan … aku yakin kalau komik ini akan diterima dengan baik—"

Keiko menggengam tangan Gempa sebelum pria malang yang harus mendengar delusi gila seorang gadis pubertas menutup kembali map coklat itu. Tubuh Gempa hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan. Tatapan tajam Keiko hanya membuat hati boboiboy tertua itu menciut.

"Tolong baca sampai akhir," ucap Keiko penuh dengan tekanan. "Katakan terus terang bila komik ini jelek. Cambuklah diriku dengan kritikan pedasmu _Senpai!_ Buatku aku tak bisa merangkak dari tempat tidur akibat sengatan perih kritikanmu!" lanjutnya yang semakin membuat Boboiboy ingin menangis darah.

 **.**

 **.**

Gempa hanya bisa berjalan lemas. Setelah kejadian absurd tadi, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya telah menguap entah kemana. Mungkin ia harus belajar banyak dari adiknya Air untuk menghadapi seorang gadis otaku seperti Sawamura Keiko.

 _Hah …. Padahal hari ini aku bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan tugas Oikawa Sensei …._

 _Owari_

 _._

 _ **Comiket**_ _: sebuah ajang dimana orang-orang menjajahkan doujin-doujin ciptannya. Mulai dari yang normal hingga absurd semua tersedia._

 _ **Fuku Kaicho :**_ _Wakil Ketua Osis_

 _ **Pixiv :**_ _sebuah situs yang memfasilitasi para kreaktor untuk memposting ilustrasi buatan merek. Sejinis dengan Devianart._

 _ **LN**_ _: Light Novel. Sejenis novel yang dilengkapi ilustrasi gambar dan isinya yang jauh lebih ringkas ketimbang novel pada umumnya._

 _ **Mangaka :**_ _pembuat Komik Jepang._

 **#######################################################**

 **Fiuh akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis di fandom Boboiboy!**

 **Jarang banget nulis fanfic yang tak berbau action macam ini. tapi seru juga jika mencoba hal yang baru wkwkwk ^_^**

 **Hayo! Ada yang bisa menebak dari manakah ide fanfic ini berasal?**

 **^.^**


End file.
